What is Wrong with Me?
by Jeanette Grimm
Summary: Does Sabrina love someone and what will Puck do to find out?  My first fanfic so please be nice. Rated T cause some sujested themes at the end.


**I'm from the south so if I say "yall" a little to much excuse me. This is my first fan fiction so be gentle. I'm not that good at spelling so if the spell check goes down lord help us all. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or JC Penny's.**

**

* * *

**

NPOV

Try to be one of the people on whom nothing is lost.

That is the saying that Sabrina Grimm has always held very close to her heart. The one that now is being ripped to shreds.

**SPOV**

I never thought that I would like him it just snuck up on me, literally. As he held me in his arms, I felt him tense when he realized what he had just done. He came in to the kitchen walking like he had just done something really good. He knew that I was listening to him break up with her. I wonder did he want me to hear her or what. He looked shocked that I was there, which was a good sign.

"I thought that she was sweet. Why did you break up with her Mustardseed?" I asked somewhat confused.

"'Cause he likes you." Puck said as he came in looking the slightest bit mad.

I blushed and said to both of them "Well,as nice as that is I kinda like someone else."

"Who?" Puck said with a mouth full of sandwich.

I bushed even more "I'm not telling you."

"Well, why not?" He said after he had swallowed.

"'Cause you know him to well." I said matter-of-factly

"Fine." He said taking another bite.

"Goodnight. Again I'm so sorry Mustardseed." I said smileing at him.

* * *

**PPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about who Sabrina would like. I stared at the sky in my fantastic room and thought _It could be Joey she seems to be close to him. No it couldn't, he already asked her out and she said no. Then it has to be..._

I went on like that until three in the morning. I couldn't take it any more!

**NPOV**

Daphne had moved to Red's room so Sabrina had the room to herself. She had redecorated to get all the pink out.

Her walls were dark purple and her floor was black tile with a lavender shag rug over it. Her four poster, king size bedwas in the corner with the light purple drapes and dark purple linens. There was a wall full of pictures she had taken after the war of everyone and in the other corner was a book shelf lined with softball, soccer, and martial arts trophies along with books. In the middle of one wall was a white dresser and desk where she sat most days and did her thinking.

She went to bed that night thinking that if she ever told Puck who she liked she would be made fun of or laughed at for the rest of her life.

**PPOV**

I went down the hall thinking that she was never going to tell me who it is unless she is still asleep. I passed the bathroom where i saw her doing her make up late that night and Marshmellow and Red's room. I heard them gigle and stoped until I heard nothing. When I got to her room I saw that a light was still on. I checked my phone and it was 3:27am. _Why is she still up?_

I cracked the door and saw her on her bed reading. I had never seen her so still. She was reading some book i had never heard of. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt that said NEW YORK writen in army green and some blue sweat pants from JC Penny's. She had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail that was threatening to come down.

One word went through my head - beautiful. WHOA! Did I just call Grimm beautiful? Well, it must have been a laps of judgement or something. I mean Mustardseed did just tell me that he liked her this afternoon. Her voice snapped me out of my mental ramble.

"Who's there?" She said sounding a little scared.

"Chill. It's just me." I said as I opened the door all the way. She looked mad and happy at the same time. God that was hot. Dangit Puck stop that!

" What do you want?" She asked sounding a little mad.

"You can't expect me to sleep when you droped a crush bomb downstairs just a few hours ago." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Well, I'm not going to tel you so you might as well go back to bed."

"I want to know who."

"Why?" she said standing up and taking a step toward me.

"'Cause it makes me feel better." I said taking a step toward her.

"What about that makes you feel beter?"

"So I can hurt him if he hurts you."

"Why would you do that?"

"'Cause, I care about you." OH MY GOD! Did i just say that?

She blushed and looked down and wispered "I care about you too."

I looked at her shocked and for the first time I admited it to myself _I love Sabrina Grimm! _Once I had admited it I noticed that no mater how much I denied it, the love was always there.

**SPOV**

OMG! Did he hear that? I blushed harder and harder till i thought I had to look like a walking cherry.

I was afraid to lookup, to see what he would be doing. Would he be laughing and thinking T_his stupid mortal is actually in love with the trickster king._

Wait... Did I just say love? Well, I have been thinking of him like that for a while now. He does take a shower daily now, his style has emproved, he has such pretty eyes, he is filling out, and he is taller than me now.

I felt two hands around my waist and that definetally snapped me out of my mind babble. I looked up to see a pair of very beautiful greenish-blue eyes.

Then as if the whole world had stopped he kissed me. He held me like i would break at any moment. His lips were soft and strong. They haeld mine captive.

After awhile my mind began working and I kissed him back. My lips had made thier pressence known and he had noticed.

We stayed that way for a little and then we layed down and slept.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me but please be nice. Sorry if ppl were OOC but i try.**


End file.
